Sete Contos de Páscoa do Misenosan
by Miseno-san
Summary: - Especial de Páscoa - Uma Páscoa louca que só poderia acontecer no mundo Shinobi de Naruto, mas que ainda se assemelha bastante com situações que enfrentamos antes, durante e depois da Páscoa! Miseno-san está de volta, mais doce e calórico do que nunca!


**OLÁ! 8DD**

**Aqui quem fala é o Miseno-san, voltando dos mortos, literalmente!!!! E não percam tempo procurando suas kunais a fim de me matar porque isso aqui é holograma (?)!! xDD Não vou me ater muito as detalhes da minha sofrida vida enquanto estava Off, vou deixar isso para a minha fic hentai!! Mas enquanto ela não é postada, se distraiam um pouquinho com esse especial de Páscoa que eu fiz para as minhas leitoras que não gostam NEM um pouquinho de CHOCOLATE, né?? 8DD**

**Miseno-san, o MELHOR da Páscoa!! *convencido***

Poisé. Depois do meu desaparecimento seguido de um coma com morte cerebral de criatividade, aqui estou eu iniciando mais uma vez minha carreira de escritor de fanfics. Depois da minha experiência de quase morte acima, vocês puderam ver que eu não tive muitas escolha... Ta bom, eu tenho que admitir que senti saudades de todo esse universo mágico das Fanfics e bla bla bla! ENFIM, vamos nós concentra no tema do dia de hoje que é coincidentemente o tema dessa pequena One-Shot: a PÁSCOA!! *-* Religiosamente falando, a Páscoa é uma festa cristã que celebra a ressurreição de Jesus Cristo. MAS, todo mundo sabe que isso não é verdade. As únicas coisas que interessam nesse feriado são quantos ovos de chocolate você pode comer antes de se senti gorda e correr para academia e é claro, sexta feira "santa" SEM AULA!!! \O\. Se você acha que páscoa não se limita a só isso, ou você quer parecer alguém com um forte senso espiritual ou você realmente tem um forte senso espiritual com Deus e tudo mais. Não é o meu caso, pois eu sou ateu! ^^ O que? Vocês não sabiam? O.o Enfim... quantos ovos de chocolate vocês já começaram hoje? Pelo o que eu conheço das minhas leitoras e seu gosto exagerado pelos derivados do cacau, eu creio que elas devorem TUDO hoje mesmo! XD Apesar de parecer guloso, eu acho que é a coisa certa a se fazer. Quer dizer, mesmo que você mantenha o chocolate dentro daquela embalagem brilhante em um local refrigerado, depois que se passa a Páscoa, aquele chocolate não é mais um Ovo de Chocolate em comemoração a Páscoa, é só.. chocolate.. =P Mas isso não importa, não é? Chocolate continua a ser chocolate, antes e depois do feriado! E ovo de chocolate continua sendo ovo de chocolate, mesmo quebrado em pequenos pedaços e dentro de uma vasilha qualquer.... e no final das contas, quanto você come todo o chocolate que te pertencia, você acaba ficando com aquela sensação de vazio (que mais tarde vira fome) e com desejo de comer mais chocolate... isso se chama VÍCIO!! CUIDADO meninas.. o/

Esse ano eu não vou ganhar ovo de Chocolate da mamãe, (que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca recebeu ovo de chocolate da mamãe na Páscoa! u.u) já pedi para ela me dar o dinheiro para eu comprar o meu ovo de Chocolate, mas ao invés disso, eu vou comprar aquelas barras de Chocolate de mais ou menos 5 reais cada. Se você for ver bem, a relação entre quantidade de chocolate x Preço é BEM mais vantajosa quando você compra o chocolate em forma de barra. Não me entendam mal, não estou tentando sabotar a indústria de ovos de páscoa, mas todo esse negócio de ovo de chocolate na Páscoa é que nem o dia dos Namorados: uma invenção dos grandes aglomerados industriais para vender mais flores e chocolate em uma data qualquer. E todos nós fazemos isso, pois quando vemos uma pessoa comendo chocolate, sentimos vontade de comer também! Menos o meu irmão... ele é esquisito, não gosta de chocolate!! o_o Todo ano a minha mãe dá um ovo de chocolate para ele somente para sacaneá-lo!! XDD No final das contas, agente acaba dividindo o ovo de chocolate dele, e é claro que isso dá em briga no final, como toda a família feliz! ^^

Ora, eu tenho que começara a minha fic, não é mesmo? Fiquei divagando TANTO que eu nem mencionei o loirinho ainda. Pois bem, vamos começar!! Essa fic vai ser no mesmo estilo que "Todas as Mulheres São", só que sem elogios a vocês e uma quantidade extragrande de calorias. Essa é também a diferença entre o dia dos Namorados e a Páscoa! XDD Mas informações sobre o que eu farei no futuro como escritor se encontra ao final da one-shot! Boa leitura a todas e que tenham uma feliz e doce Páscoa, assim como é o seu escritor querido.. xP

_A Páscoa no mundo ninja da maneira como ela é..._

**Kakashi, macho até nessas datas frescas...**

Sempre achei esse negócio de Páscoa muito YAOI para o meu gosto! Quer dizer, imagine a cena: você está lá na sua quando aparece um CARA com todo "aquele" sorriso e fala "Você aceita o meu ovo?"EU NÃO PORRA! TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO É?? Ò.Ó Por isso que eu não aceito ovos (de chocolate ou não) de ninguém durante a Páscoa. Se as meninas quiserem me dar chocolate, que façam em forma de coração, e não em forma que se possa subentender que elas tenham algo a "mais" no meio das suas pernas. Pode parecer neurose, mas nunca se sabe... Outra coisa bastante fresca nesse dato é aqueles tais coelhinhos que eu vejo uma vez ou outra durante esse feriado! Branquinho, fofinho e calmo!! BAhhhh, por isso que eu prefiro os cachorros!! Não que eu espere o Pakkun me dando uma cesta de ovos de chocolate, mas...

(???): YO! Kakashi, você está ai!!

Kakashi: Pakkun?!

Pakkun: Bom, seus cães ninja prepararam uma cesta de ovos de chocolate! E então? Você aceitaria nossos OVOS de chocolate??

Kakashi: Ahhnn.. NÃO! *SOME*

Cão n°1: HÁ! Sabia que ele ia recusar! Agora vamos dar essa cesta para as meninas bonitas da vila!

Pakkun: Bom, ele não pode dizer que eu não tentei!

Cão n°2: Cuidado Pakkun, por causa da sua cor e tamanho, elas podem pensar que você também é chocolate e te devorar também!! Hahahahaha! XD

Pakkun: Idiota.. ¬¬''

**Tenten, a coelhinha...**

Sempre gostei muito da cor marrom (ou se você for do tipo romântico, castanho claro/cor de chocolate). E como eu sou uma garota muito romântica, vou dizer que o meu cabelo tem cor de chocolate, meus olhos têm cor de chocolate e advinha? Eu AMO chocolate!! *-* Mas isso não é novidade para ninguém u,u. E como vocês já devem ter adivinhado, a Páscoa é o meu ferido FAVORITO!! Não só pelos os chocolates que esse feriado trás, e sim pela liberdade de você levar cinco quilos de chocolate para casa sem aquela atendente nada bonita olhar você de cima a baixo e te lançar um olhar do tipo "Você não deveria comprar isso". Não, nessa época pensam "Que menina boazinha, fazendo a Páscoa de TODA a família ^^". HAHA!! 8D Mau sabem eles que aquele chocolate é todo MEU.. MEU!! HUAHUAHUAHUAHU XDD.

E não me olhe como se eu fosse chocólatra que precisa urgentemente ser capturada e tratada!! Ò_Ó Como se vocês ai que estão lendo NUNCA tiveram esse tipo de pensamento altamente calórico u.u ! Já contei que eu estou namorando o Neji?? *muda rapidamente de assunto* 8DD Bem que ele lutou bastante, mas eu consegui fisgar esse peixe!! *convencida* XD Ele se declarou para mim alguns segundos antes da virada do ano... fogos de artifício e o meu primeiro beijo!! Foi TÃÃÃOOO LINDO!! *-* E como hoje é Páscoa, eu resolvi fazer uma surprezinha para o meu amorzinho do meu kokoro! *-*

Gai-sensei, Lee e Neji estão treinando como de costume no nosso campo de treinamento. E eu estou atrasada como de costume também. ¬¬'' Mas hoje vão me perdoar porque demorou para vestir essa fantasia... Que fantasia?? HAHA!! Para comemorar a data de hoje, eu vê vesti de coelhinha para entregar os ovos de Páscoa que eu comprei para o meu time! Mas não pense que é uma fantasia branca e kawai de coelhinho não!! Essa daqui é cor de chocolate, e também tem até decote!! É uma daquelas fantasias que faria o Jiraya-sama desmaiar por hemorragia nasal, e eu não estou exagerando!!

- E AEE GENTE?? XD – Aparece Tenten semi-nua vestida de coelhinha carregando uma cesta com ovos de chocolate

- Te-Te-Te-Tem-Tent... TENTE..??? o_______O'' – HAHA! O Neji gaguejou que nem a Hinata-chan! Nossa, eu sou muito sexy mesmo!! 8D

- Tenten..? Você mudou de roupa..? – Já disse que o Lee é gay?? Ou melhor, ele é assexuado.. ¬¬''

- Não é óbvio Lee, ela está vestindo roupas mais leves para poder treinar melhor!! 8DD – O Gai é Gay e o gay é o Gai, repita isso três vezes!! \o\

- Oras! Eu não posso proporcionar uma Páscoa mais doce para os meus companheiros de time?? ^^ - disse toda alegre saltitando entre eles como uma coelhinha!

- MA... MA...MA... – HAHA!! O Neji ainda está tentando falar alguma coisa!! XDD

- Aqui temos dois ovos de chocolate com dois quilos cada para o Lee e para o sensei! Comam eles e acendam o seu fogo da juventude!! \8D/

- VLW TENTEN! *pose de Nice Guy*

- E para o frio e anti-social Neji... Ovo de Chocolate Branco!! \O\ - Odeio chocolate branco, mas acho que combina bem com o Neji..

- O-Obrigado – disse ele um tanto corado... foi só isso que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Obrigado pelos ovos, mas e ESSA roupa..?? Ò.Ó – Ihh, ele ficou zangado.. .-.

- Oras, eu tinha que entrar no clima da festa, não é mesmo? =D – Mentira, eu SEMPRE quis experimentar esse tipo de roupa!! XDD

- Você não tem que entrar em nada!! ò_Ó – disse o Neji me cobrindo com a parte de cima do seu kimono habitual. Ui, que músculos.. *-*

E assim o Neji me pegou já coberta como se fosse uma mala e saiu do campo de treinamento falando qualquer coisa ao sensei. Enquanto procurávamos algo para eu parecer mais decente, o Neji me dava uma bronca filler de como eu deveria me vesti e coisa e taus...

- Nee, Neji? Vamos transar? =D – Nem um pouco direta, não? e.e

- E você acha que SEXO vai te absolver dessa BURRICE que você fez?? – respondeu mal humorado, mas eu sei lidar com o egocêntrico ai.. e.e

- E... se usarmos o seu chocolate..? =DD – AHH Meu Deus! TENTEN, SUA HENTAI!!

-... na minha casa... – disse um quanto corado! Eu amo essa carinha que ele faz quando ele aceita dar uma "rapidinha" *-*

"Mas você não odiava chocolate branco?" E ODEIO MESMO!! Mas não quando ele está derretido no meu corpo nu e/ou na boca do meu namorado!! Huhuhuhu xDD

**Itachi, o coelho Negro**

- É... hoje é Páscoa

Ouvi um homem/tubarão azul armado com, de fato, uma licha gigante, falar sobre feriados para um serial-killer de olhos vermelhos não é algo que possa parecer.. comum, mas enfim... estamos dentro de um anime, não é?

- Humf... – "educado" como todo bom Uchiha! Sharingan nada, má educação é a verdadeira linhagem sanguínea avançada passada de Uchiha para Uchiha...

- E então, você recebeu muitos ovos de chocolate? – Coitado, só está querendo conversar

- Não... – percebam o detalhamento nas suas respostas... ¬¬''

- Você, já deu ovos de chocolate para alguém..?

- Não... – Eu gosto de escrever com o Itachi, suas respostas monossilábicas me poupam os dedos.. =D

- Nem mesmo para aquele seu irmãozinho..? Qual era o nome dele mesmo?? Saske..? Sakuse?? – Um tubarão confuso, não se vê isso todo o dia...

- É SASUKE! E não me obrigue a falar o nome dele! u.u – Você já falou, mas enfim.. u.ú

- Hummm, é mesmo..? E ai? Você já deu chocolate para ele..?

- Não! O Sasuke sempre preferiu uma salada de tomates à chocolate.

- LOL! Cara estranho... – Você não pode falar nada seu tubarão bípede... ¬¬''

- Mas você deve ter sempre dado chocolate aquele pirralho. Sabe como é..? Seu dever como irmão mais velho é sacaneá-lo..

- Não, não! Sempre fui um irmão sempre muito gentil e bondoso com o Sasuke.

- Tão "gentil" e "bondoso" que matou a família dele INTEIRA, o condenando a anos de solidão, tristeza e desejo de vingança! Por isso que eu gosto de você Itachi, você é legal! 8D

- Nuke-nins Ranking S não são "legais", Kisame! E muito menos comemoram a Páscoa, então CALE A BOCA!! u.ú – Não disse que a má educação dos Uchihas era hereditária..? =D

- Desculpa cara! Só porque somos criminosos procurados que destroem a vida das pessoas não quer dizer que não podemos ser legais com os nossos parceiros Akatsuke – disse Kisame mostrando um pequeno ovo de chocolate, com certeza roubado.. u.u''

- Humm – pega o ovo – Seu fracassado! _ - E sem nenhuma consideração aos direitos humanos e/ou estatutos do Green Pierce, Itachi joga o ovo no chão e começa a pisá-lo sem piedade

- FDP!! Você poderia ter recusado com uma resposta monossilábica como de sempre!!! Ò_ó – irritou-se o peixe.. =P

- Humf! Não se esqueça Kisame, eu sou um criminoso ranking S – ajeita o chapéu – Eu não comemoro a Páscoa... – Sai andando estilo Owned...

- Dá próxima vez eu te dou veneno, seu desgraçado.. ò.ó – começou a seguir o Itachi...

**Zetsu, as duas faces da Páscoa.**

Lado Branco: Ei cara...

Lado Preto: Quié..? ¬¬

Branco; Hoje é Páscoa, sabia? =D

Preto: E daí..? ¬¬''

Branco: Po cara! Mais animação!! =D Hoje é feriado!! Ninguém trabalha!! \O\

Preto: Então devemos mudar nosso nome para "ninguém", pois somente trabalho nos espera nesse feriado... ¬¬''

Branco: Só se for para você.. =D Porque eu vou me adubar e só ficar na fotossíntese... XDD

Preto: Só se for para NÓS, você quer dizer... se você ainda não percebeu, estamos ligados.. até D+++ na minha opinião.. ¬¬''

Branco: Que merda hein..? E que trabalho é esse que você (ou nós) vamos fazer..?

Preto: O que fazemos todas as noites, baka..

Branco: Respirar?? *-* (**N.A: Para quem não sabe, as plantas E o Zetsu absolvem oxigênio e liberam gás carbônico a noite, em outras palavras, respiram..**)

Preto: Não! Iremos devorar cadáveres.. u.u/

Branco: Qualé?? Isso de NOVO?? Quando agente vai lutar nessa porra?? Ó.Ó/

Preto: Não reclama comigo. fala com o Kishimoto... ¬¬''

Branco: Que droga!! Não quero comer gente morta!! .'' O último que eu comi estava doente e eu acabei ficando gripado.. Ç.Ç''

Preto: Você é um criminoso Ranking S que encobre as ações da Akatsuke... larga de ser baitola, droga!!

Branco: ...

Preto: ...

Branco: Cara, você precisa de um abraço.. =D

Preto: ò.Ó

Branco: Mas como eu não posso te dar isso, vou te dar um Ovo de Chocolate!! =DD – entrega o ovo para a outra mão – Comprei um metade chocolate branco e metade chocolate preto para... combinar com agente! *-*

Preto: ...

Branco: *-*

Preto: Você tem tanta baixa estima a ponto de dar chocolate a si mesmo? -.-''

Branco: Teria se hoje fosse o Dia dos Namorados.. =D

Preto: Ta... – começa a comer a parte do chocolate preto

Branco: Sabe, seria legal se agente lutasse algum dia... – começa a comer a parte do chocolate branco

Preto: Para de sonhar, cara.. -.-''

**A Páscoa da Sakura**

Lá estava Sakura andando tranquilamente. Era folga dela e estava ganhando chocolates de todos seus amigos. O que mais pode-se quer da vida? E lá estava a rosada saltitante até encontrar Sai, o cara sem sentimentos.

- Olá feiosa! – delicado como sempre

- Sai... – irritada – o que você está fazendo aqui..?

- Comemorando a Páscoa, como todo mundo! ^^

- Hum? Mas.. o que você está fazendo com essa tinta toda..?

- Ohh.. Pintando esses ovos cozidos! Não é assim que se comemora a Páscoa??! – disse com um sorriso, como sempre, falso

Qualquer um que ouvisse isso de um esquisito que é o Sai o chamaria de doido e falaria que a Páscoa se comemora se empanturrando de chocolate e/ou dormindo o dia todo por causa do feriado, mas não a nossa bela e sábia Sakura!

- Nee Sai... essa é uma maneira bem legal de se comemorar a Páscoa em outros países, mas aqui em Kohona nós comemoramos de um jeito mais, _doce – _Porque as mulheres tem que afrescurar tudo..?

- Hum? Então como vocês comemoram a Páscoa aqui em Kohona? – confuso

- Bom, aqui nós presenteamos as pessoas que nós gostamos com chocolate em forma de ovo. E as pessoas que gostam de nós nos presenteiam da mesma forma! Não é divertido?? ^^ - disse Sakura como se ensinasse a uma criança.

- Hum, é verdade! Li alguma coisa sobre chocolate no livro que eu lia. Porém eu achei que pintar ovos fosse mais... divertido! – disse um tanto decepcionado

- Bem, faz o seu estilo, né?! ^^ - disse Sakura compreensiva

- Bom, então damos chocolates a pessoas que gostamos para mostrar que gostamos delas??

- É por ai...

- Mas isso não se faz no dia dos Namorados?? – novamente confuso

- Vamos dizer que a Páscoa é um dia dos namorados em que você (Sai) pode dar chocolate ao Naruto sem parecer gay! n.n''

- Hummm... chocolates que demonstram carinho e atenção! Dar chocolates a alguém significa mostrar que aquele alguém é bom como chocolate?? – questionou-se

- Humm.. é um modo de pensar!! – deixou quieto

- Nesse caso, eu tenho que te dar isso, Sakura!

- Um dos seus ovos pintados? Porque ?

- Bom, chocolates doces e agradáveis não combinam com você, Sakura-chan! Esse ovo gordo, sem peito e nem bunda combina muita mais com você! Por isso que eu estou lhe dando, e não precisa me agradecer, viu? ^^

-... – Ohh droga, para o Sai! Porque eu estou MUITO bem aqui.. =D

- Feiosa? Porque você está concentrando chakra na sua mão?? O.o''

- SEU......!!!!!

E meio segundo depois, Sai estava todo quebrado, assim como os ovos que pintava, dentro de um cratera. Porque ele estava ali? Bem, soco com alta concentração de Chackra tem esse efeito! =D Bom para punir caras "sem tato" como o Sai, ótimo na construção da sua piscina particular!! XD

_Alguns minutos depois..._

- Ai!! Ai.. – reclamava o "cara pálida"

- "Ai" nada.. ¬¬'' Normalmente a Páscoa está cheia de gente que exagera no chocolate e acaba parando no hospital com problemas digestivos, mas você é o primeiro que eu vejo fraturara costelas em plena Páscoa.. ¬¬'' – ralhou Tsunade

- Ele mereceu, sensei!! u.u – disse Sakura auxiliando a sua mestra

- O que você falou dessa vez, Sai? – Tsunade acabando de enfaixar o pescoço do Sai

- A PURA verdade! u.u – disse calmamente

- SEEUUU.... !!!Ò___Ó

Bom, e assim correu o dia! ^^ Depois de tudo, os ferimentos não foram tão graves assim, e o garoto AMBU foi liberado no final da tarde, escondido da Sakura, é claro, já que a mesma queria "devolve-lo" ao hospital por causa do último insulto do rapaz.

Ao anoitecer, Sakura estava no seu quarto ainda irritada com o seu companheiro de time! Quem ele pensava que era para julgar se ela era bonita ou não?? ò.ó Ele nem sabe conversar com as pessoas!! Aposto que ele nem deu ovo de chocolate nesse feriado!! Ò.Ó Aquele insensível!!!

E assim, a menina dormiu. Ainda com muita raiva do Sai. Ao acordar, na manhã de Páscoa, Sakura percebeu a sua janela aberta.

- Ei, eu não fechei isso ontem? – disse Sakura indo em direção a janela

Porém, antes de fechá-la, Sakura encontra um embrulho fino em forma de retângulo, com o nome "Sakura" escrito no embrulho, próximo a sua janela. Ao abrir o embrulho, descobre que se trata de uma pintura. Mas na pintura era retratada a menina rosada, segurando um ovo de chocolate, e Sakura tinha simpáticas orelhas de coelho no desenho. O altor da obra tinha assinado: Sai era o responsável por aquilo.

Sakura estava confusa, até que percebe que, junto com o quadro, tinha um pedaço de papel, a letra era do Sai:

"_Cara feiosa"_

_Ainda acho que ovos pintados combinam mais com você, mas ao que parece você não gostou muito do presente. Por isso, procurei alguma coisa melhor nos livros que eu leio. Não achei! Por isso, resolvi fazer esse presente por conta própria. Esse quadro se chama "A Páscoa da Sakura", e pode-se dizer que é um meio termo entre nossas formas de comemorar esse feriado: perceba que a moldura é feita de chocolate! ^^ E por favor, quando me encontra, não fique corada ou sem graça do modo como você está nesse momento lendo essa carta! _

_Até mais "coelhinha"_

_Sai_

E realmente, Sakura estava sem graça e corada. Arrancando um pedaçinho da moldura de chocolate, Sakura só pode pensar uma coisa do Sai...

"_Baka"_

**Konan, uma Páscoa atrazada**

Pain: Humm, hoje é Páscoa, não é mesmo?

Konan: Sim, Pain-sama - fazendo origami

Pain: Konan..?

Konan: O que foi, Pain-sama? – ainda no origami

Pain: Eu sou.. *suspense* Pain, o DEUS!!! Ò____Ó * 6 corpos juntos com raios e trovões*

Konan: E ? - continua a fazer origami

Pain: Como a minha companheira da Akatsuke/subordinada/parceira de dupla/amiga de infância/amante... é o seu dever sagrado me dar um ovo de chocolate! U.U

Konan: Não mesmo! Não recebi nenhum chocolate seu ainda.. -.-'

Pain: Oras, mas eu sou PAIN, O DEUS! Não dou nada a ninguém!!! u.ú *raios e trovões ao fundo*

Konan: Foda-se.. pode me matar se quiser, mas ainda vai ficar sem chocolate!! u.u

Pain: .... você nunca ouviu falar na expressão "é preciso dar para receber"?? o.o/

Konan: Sim, ontem a noite eu dei para você, e o que eu recebi em troca foi, literalmente, broxante!! ¬¬''

Pain: Aquilo foi um acidente.. u//////u

Konan: Sem chocolates Pain-sama... u.u

Pain: ç.ç

Konan: Essa carinha de choro não vai funcionar comigo Pain-sama... u.u/

Pain: Ç__Ç

Konan: N-Não Pain-sama!! Ò.ó

Pain: _*carinha de neko abandonado, na chuva e ferido*_

Konan: ... odeio você!! ¬¬'' – entrega uma caixa de chocolate ao Pain

Pain: Ahh.. Konan-sama!! *-* - começa a devorar o chocolate

Konan: Dividir é bom, Pain-sama u.u – Não falei que ver pessoas comendo chocolate faz agente querer comer chocolate também??

Pain: É verdade! =D TOBBII!! VEM CÁ COMER CHOCOLATE!! 8DD

Tobi: CHOCOLATE!! 8DDD

Alguns segundos depois

Tobi: Vlw o chocolate Pain-sama! Se tiver mais, me avisa! =D

Pain: Blz! Até mais! =D

Konan: ¬¬''

Pain: O que foi?? O.o''

Konan: Nada.. ¬¬'''

Pain: Nada mesmo?? O.o?

Konan: Sim.. ¬¬'' Não é nada.. ¬¬²³²³ - vai embora

Pain: Humm, preciso fazer algo.. o.õ

No dia seguinte após a Páscoa, Konan acorda super irritada. Tinha sido o pior feriado que já passara na sua vida! Aquele idiota do Pain!! Ò.ó Terminou de se arrumar e quando foi sair do seu quarto, se deparou com uma linda cesta, que depois viu que estava cheia de chocolates. Ainda surpresa, leu o pequeno bilhete que dizia:

_Me desculpe pelo o atraso no seu presente de Páscoa. Quando esse chocolate chegar a você, ela será simplismente um derivado de cacau, e não um chocolate de Páscoa. Mas eu acho que isso não faz muita diferença, não é mesmo? _

_PS: Se você quizer mais chocolate, venha até o meu quarto quando todos estiverem dormindo, sozinha e sem calcinha!! XD _

_Pain_

_**Fim!!**_

**E então?? Gostaram? Odiaram?? Lembraram-se de mim?? 8DD Não tenho o direito de pedir reviews porque, resumidamente, sou um insensível!! Sempre preguei que um escritor(a) deveria dar prioridade máxima ao seu trabalho e atualizar suas fics o mais breve possível, mas não é isso que eu tenho feito atualmente!**

**Os motivos são.. numerosos, mas eu acho que assim que você começa uma fic, e essa fic é boa e popular, não há desculpas para a falta de comprometimento do escritor(a) em abandonar seus trabalhos sem aviso prévio como eu fiz!**

**Não espero o perdão de vocês, mas eu espero que possamos continuar a nos divertir juntos! Com vocês me mandando reviews cada vez mais loucas e sendo mais loucas ainda via MSN e comigo tentando escrever fanfics que agradem a todas! **

**Como eu disse antes, não tenho o direito de pedir reviews, mas vou pedir ASSIM MESMO porque eu sou o Miseno-san e sou um cara muito chato!! XDD**

**Então.. REVIEWS, PLEASE!! XDD**

**E quanto a fic, espero que tenha sido do agrado de todos. Estou a M.U.I.T.O tempo sem escrever e também essa fic não foi betada (não podia deixar a Daia-chan trabalhar em pleno feriado! ^^) então perdão por qualquer besteira gramatical jogada por ai! Espero que, de alguma forma, tenha feito a Páscoa de vocês mais doce!!^^**

**A próxima fic que eu vou atualizar vai ser a minha fic hentai, com o aclamado casal SasuSaku!! Lá eu me explicarei melhor sobre.. tudo!! Então não percam meninas!! XDD**

**Miseno-san**


End file.
